The way he looks at me
by LiliesoftheRain
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia has always been a big hit with they guys in her small town of Magnolia. So why is it that she's never been out on a date? She's clearly wanted by many. But, it's not for the reason you think. She's got a secret, one she desperately wants to tell. Will there ever be someone who can look at her, and love her for her? NaLu AU!


A/N: I was origonally going to make this a oneshot, but it's super long! So I decided that I am going to split it into 2 different parts, thanks for reading.

* * *

"Hey, what is it that you like about me?"

The man looked to the woman sitting next to him with a confused frown, he had no idea what she was asking him this for.

"I mean it's pretty obvious isn't it, you're gorgeous! From you head down to your toes. Your green eyes cause my heart to race, and I can tell, if you would let me run my hands through your curly brown locks, they'd be the softest thing ever! You may be a little on the-_ahem_\- _small_ side," He chuckled with a nervous blush, "but that doesn't matter to me! You're perfect to me!" Lucy smiled at the man, her smile not reaching her eyes as she breathed out a thanks.

"You're so kind Jeremy, too sweet for your own good. Well, I gotta go now, i'll see you around kay~" She winked, and with that walked away, ignoring the boys heart shaped eyes following, what he believed, was her petite figure.

Lucy Heartfilia was considered a treasure in their town of magnolia. She was everyone's crush it looked like. Somewhat of a prize that could never be won, seeing as she never went on any dates. Many have tried, but no one could get that attention from her. Not that she didn't want any, she just couldn't like anyone who really didn't want her for her. She was waiting for that special someone, that someone who would actually see her for her.

It was a curse really, that's what she's always thought. However, while many previous women in her family believed it to be a blessing, she knew better. The heartfillia women had an unfortunate air about them, for as long as the line can go back. No one notices it, but to everyone who could hold romantic feelings for the girl, they only saw what they wanted. In short, they only saw their ideal woman. While Lucy did sometimes use this to her advantage, because let's be honest, who wouldn't? It didn't mean she didn't feel lonely.

Lucy sighed before walking into a cafe for some lunch, ignoring the eyes of many men, and some women, who looked at her and couldn't look away. It was a dreadful feeling knowing that they didn't want her. After ordering, she pulled out her phone, scanning through the various social media apps and games she had downloaded. Nothing soothing her mind as she continued to drift back, remembering the long ago conversation she held with someone she held most dear.

9 Years Ago

"Hey mamma.. Can I ask you something?" The 10 year old little blonde whispered to her mother. Layla looked up from her book before nodding.

"Of course my dear, what's wrong?" She saw Lucy wring her hands together, trying to distract herself before finally getting her words out.

"I uh, is.. is there something wrong with me?"

"Of course not dearest, why would you assume there was?"

"Well you see.." Lucy felt her frustration grow, "Jellal said I looked cute today, and said his favorite part about me was my hair.." Layla smiled.

"Well you do have lovely hair, little locks of gold-"

"That's the thing mamma!" Lucy interjected with a fierce voice, causing Layla to raise an eyebrow patiently.

"What is it then my dear."

"He said my hair was a bright red! I don't have red hair!" Layla couldn't believe it, with a hand going over her mouth and eyes widening, while her daughter continued her rant. "I told him I didn't have red hair and he just laughed and said I was funny! How is it funny when I'm telling him truth? I didn't think it was so funny.. I told him to stop but he called me weird for pretending my hair wasn't red, but it really isn't right, then why would he say that?" Lucy was getting more upset now than angry. Her voice going higher in pitch due to her emotions rising, and she could feel a lump forming in the back of her throat. Hiccuping she looked up at her mother with blurry eyes.

"Why would he say that momma?"

Rushing out of her thoughts, she thanked the waiter who replied back with a quick nod and a blush. Lucy waited to start eating, for the reason why she came here in the first place, and not a moment later, she heard that reason walk in the door.

"Hey Lu! Wow you're here before me? You're normally never early. " Lucy smiled widely at her friend, standing up to give her a big hug.

"Hey Levy! I know, but I couldn't wait to see you! It's been forever since you've been in town. How are you?" Lucy smiled brightly at Levy, enjoying being able to talk to her face, versus having to speak with her on the phone while she was 3 towns over in some big college that Lucy wasn't interested in attending. She much more preferred to stay here in her hometown, taking a few classes here and there, her main focus though was a novel she was writing. So she really didn't require too much schooling, all she needed was a muse and her home was good enough for that.

"Oh Lu it's amazing over there!" Levy continued to talk about her school and new life away from home. About the scenery, the people, the school, and even the-

"Eh?! You have boyfriend? Levy you sly dog, tell me all about him, how long have you been hiding this from meee!" Levy chuckled,

"Oh Lu, he's the sweetest man I've ever met! His name is Gajeel, Gajeel Redfox. He's amazing and oh so caring, " Levy put her hand up close to her mouth, before looking around, " don't ever let him know I told you that though, he likes to try to keep his bad boy reputation up!" Dropping her arm, she snickered before continuing, "but he really is the kindest person Lu. He makes me so happy, we've only been together for a few months now but it feels like a lifetime!"

"I'm so happy for you Levy! When am I going to get to meet this mystery man huh?"

"You can tonight actually! He made a plan to come back with me but got held up with some of his buddies who are coming back too. I briefly remember a few of them from high school, but I don't remember Gajeel, even though he lived down my street for years! In't that funny? Oh Lu I can just talk about him all day, but I want to know what's been going on with you! What's new, how's the book, and do you have any lovers in your own life huh?" She finished with a wink, causing Lucy to to laugh, then sigh in defeat.

"I'm doing okay, the book is coming along fine, I have a few more chapters for you to read now, but as for the romance.." Lucy trailed off, allowing her thoughts to slowly take back over once more.

"Why would he say that momma?"

Layla calmed herself, before staring at her upset daughter with sadness in her eyes.

"Lucy, there's something I have to tell you. I thought you had a few more years but I guess, my little early bloomer, it can't be helped." Lucy stared back with confusion now on her face, what did she have to say that was so important she didn't bother to answer her question. She was proud of the way she took after her mother in looks. She was often told she was the splitting image of her mother, and her mother definitely did not have bright red hair. It was blonde, almost golden like, and Lucy loved her hair color.

"What do you mean mama? Tell me what? What does this have to do with Jellal?" She pouted. Layla only smiled kindly, her sorrow still in her big brown eyes.

"You might not understand, but you need to pay attention for me okay. I have some, difficult, news." Lucy grew worried, seeing her mother looking so upset.

"What's wrong mamma, you're not sick again are you?" Layla laughed lightly, thinking it was cute that her daughter worried so much.

"Of course not sweetheart, I've been cured for a long time. In more than one way. You see dear, we heartfilia women don't have it so easy at the beginning of our lives. It seemed to hit you earlier than most of us, so for that I'm sorry, but it doesn't matter. You still have to know the details now, darling."

"Details?" Lucy's face scrunched up. She really didn't understand what her mother was talking about. "About what, what are you talking about?"

"Lucy." Lucy's eyes widened, her mother never said her name unless she was very serious with her.

"We're cursed."

"Lu? You still there you day dreamer? I know writers tend to get in their head but I didn't think it could happen when their bestfriend was back after almost a whole year of being away!" Lucy snapped her head back towards her friend, and blinked rapidly before rubbing her head sheepishly.

"I'm sorry Levy, I got lost for a moment there. Heh" Levy rolled her eyes playfully before dragging Lucy away from from the cafe.

They both had finished and paid for their meals, and then began to stroll around the town for a while, laughing and reminiscing about the good ol' days. Even though it wasn't that long ago, the were visiting old hangouts, talking like old women. Before long, the sun was finally making its way to set, and then, Levy got a call. While she spoke, to what Lucy could only assume was the Gajeel she had told her about earlier, she glanced around. Really nothing had changed since Levy had gone away. She really hadn't changed. It was almost gloomy to think about. That everyone appeared to be moving on with their lives, and Lucy just felt stuck.

Levy finally hung up and smiled brightly at Lucy. Lucy smiled back, giving her a teasing smile while proceeding to poke fun at shorter girr.

"That was Gajeel was it not, did he call to tell you he misses youu~" Levy responded with a huff, a blush creeping on her cheeks.

"Shut it Lu, he was just calling to let me know he got here safely-"

"He liiiikes you."

"Oh knock it off!"

After a quick laugh from the two girls, they decided to split up for the time being, to both get changed into something better suited for their night out. Levy had told her that Gajeel and the few friends that came with him were all planning on meeting up with her later and Lucy had to come, no ifs, ands, or buts, because Lucy already said she wanted to meet Gajeel, why say no now? So of course she couldn't refuse, a little nervous to meet these people. Not because she didn't trust Levy's friends, but because of her curse.

Lucy sighed as she finally walked in her house, choosing to live by herself was nice, but often lonely. She heard her little puppy run up to her, tail and entire body shaking with happiness, letting out soft barks of excitement to see his master back home. Lucy gave him a bright smile, picking up the shaking animal before kissing his head.

"Hello Plue, I hope you're doing well. Oh how I missed you!"

Taking him to her room, she set him on the bed, watching as he cuddled on her pillow, lazily watching her. Petting his head, she picked out a cute outfit that would be just right for the slightly warmer night out. She sat down on her bed, taking a few moments to relax, allowing the silence of the apartment to calm her nerves. Laying back, she stared at the ceiling, she felt so out of it today. For the third time in the row, she felt her thoughts take over. Her eyes falling shut, she slowly started to see the image of her mother face.

"We're cursed."

Lucy couldn't believe what she heard. There was no way things like that could actually exist. Curses? Yea right, those belonged in the books she's read, or in the old fairy tale movies she's seen.

"Cursed? Mamma I don-" Layla held up a hand, causing Lucy to stop talking. Layla smiled, assuring Lucy that she could ask anything she wanted, but she needed to explain everything first.

"You see Lucy, a long time ago, an unfortunate incident caused an ancestor of ours to anger a wicked and powerful witch. You see, the witch was once in love with a regular man, this man promised his life to the witch, in return for his true love's health. His love was a heartfillia women, and she was a fair princess, who had been very ill since her childhood, and medics believed she was not to last much longer, due to the years of stress the illness caused." Lucy listened intently, whether or not she believed the story yet, doesn't mean it still wasn't interesting to hear. As Layla continued, she stroked her daughters head lovingly.

"The witch agreed, for she loved the man and had no knowledge of his love for the princess. Casting the spell, the princess was healed, and the man was truly happy. The witch agreed, after the man begged for his normal life, to have the man spend the remainder of his mortal life in his home village, agreeing to see him only at night. So he could carry on as as he pleases during the day. However, she reminded him that he vowed to give his life to her, and he was allowed to take no other woman as his own."

"A few years passed and things were going fine, until one day the witch decided to disguise herself and stop by the town the man was living in, to check up on him, for he had too been busy with work to come the last few nights, or so he said. While in the town, she noticed the man was with another woman, who had long silver hair. She grew furious, and when she was able to get both alone, she revealed herself to them. She was surprised to notice that the woman was actually the princess, who once had the prettiest blonde hair in all the kingdom. Angered, she questioned the man as to why he had betrayed her, and he confessed it's because he was in love with the princess, and he always had been."

"The witch, now beyond upset at the two, had yelled at the princess for deceiving her, she spoke 'I used my magic to heal you and all your suffering, and this is how you repay me? By stealing the man who is bound to me? Your looks have even changed, as a way of throwing me off I take it!'"

"What the witch didn't know, was that it was her own magic that caused her appearance to change. The moons light, a pure magic, was used to help cure the princess and her illness. Which then stained the once blond hair of the princess to a alluring silver. The witch, believing this as a ploy to seduce the man, casted a curse upon her, 'For trying to deceive the man I love with your evil seductress ways, I'll make it to where no one can notice who you truly are. Any man that happens to gaze upon your form will not be able to love you, for he will only see the women he wants to see. The women he actually desires. You will not be anyone's desire. Your true form will be hidden from everyone for your entire puny life, and your children will bear the same horrid fate. Your family, and family to come will never know the feeling of love that I once had, the love that you dare try to steal from me!'"

"With that, the princess had her fate sealed. Anyone who harbored romantic interest could no longer see her, they saw what was desired deep in their hearts. The witch, knowing she had won, had told her to ask any man what they saw when she looked at her, and to the shock of the princess and her lover, they were all different. Seeing her as a completely different person. For days, weeks, months even, it went on like this, the man being held captive by the witch, not allowing to see his actual love. The princess started to go insane with grief from constantly hearing from everyone that she was crazy when she spoke of her true appearance. While she looked different to many, it's like no one could tell the difference. For example, if one man said she had bright green hair, another man, while he may see brown, didn't realize the other had said green. Almost as if a spell was placed over the people as well, allowing them to believe that the other saw what he did. She was trapped, in the cycle of no one seeing nor believing her."

"One day, exactly 7 months after the tragic incident, the witch, feeling arrogant in her power, she allowed the man to see the princess. The spell had erased his memory, along with every other man, of what the princess originally looked like. Only allowing them to see their actual desires. She believed that he would only see her, the witch, when he gazed upon the princess. They found her in the same spot where she was first cursed, looking as mad as ever. The man felt terrible knowing he caused this to her, and rushed over to her side. The witch only laughed, and forced the man to look the princess in the eye, and describe hat he saw when he looked at her. The man smiled, and spoke the words the princess had been waiting to hear for months, 'She will always be my beautiful princess. I cannot forget her kind blue eyes, and her long blonde hair. Her fair skin is flawless, the only blemishes being the light scattering of freckles adoring her cheeks. They remind me of stars, for it is you, my love, that is my star, the star to my dark sky I love you, and only you. I will never forget your face'"

"The witch screamed in agony as she felt her spell lose control, as her true love finally described her one and only, true appearance, the curse was broken. Everyone from then on saw the princess for who she was. Never remembering the fact she looked anything else but her normal self. No one remembered that they gazed upon her and saw differences. All was right back in the world for the two lovers. That was until their child turned the age of 16, and she came to them crying about how people saw her differently."

"They realized then that their family was still cursed and there was nothing they could do to end it."


End file.
